


Like You Imagined When You Were Young

by Chash



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-26
Updated: 2010-07-26
Packaged: 2017-10-24 14:15:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/264390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chash/pseuds/Chash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>non-AU-ish (takes place during season four, mentions of Sandy and Genevieve but not Danneel). When Jared gets in front of a camera, he starts running his mouth, but in private, he's a lot shyer.  Luckily, Jensen has his back.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Like You Imagined When You Were Young

**Author's Note:**

> Written for deidre_c for [](http://help-chile.livejournal.com/profile)[**help_chile**](http://help-chile.livejournal.com/) AND her birthday, with apologies for lateness on both accounts ♥

Jensen figures everyone thinks Jared can take care of himself because he's so big. Even in season one, he was big, even if he wasn't this giant mass of muscles like he is by season three. But he always comes off as this happy, easy guy who can take whatever the world throws at him.

Of course, he's also an _actor_ , so Jensen really doesn't get why no one realizes this is bullshit.

The thing about Jared is that when he gets in front of a camera, or a crowd, or even just a couple fans without a script and a character, he just turns off his brain and starts babbling, and most people seem to think that means he's outgoing or something. And not nervous as hell.

The first time Jensen saw it happen, he thought Jared was a lunatic. Then, once shit got complicated, he thought it was cute. By now it's just one more thing he does, one more way he helps his best friend. Because Jared is actually kind of terrible with people, and just really good with improv. And Jensen is there for him, because he doesn't know where else to be.

So, yeah, in conclusion? Jensen is screwed.

*

"How did I get to be the shy one?" Jensen asks dryly. Jared is hyperventilating in the bathroom, instead of getting ready for his _date_. Jensen is concentrating on the mocking to avoid thinking about the date aspect. Genevieve seems very nice. And it's not like Jensen really has a chance anyway, even if he is living in Jared's house now. That's just convenience, and any time his libido wants to get that memo would be _great_. "Dude, this is ridiculous."

"Do you know how long it's been since I've been on a first date?" Jared asks. "And she's only seen me with you! I'm actually cool when I'm with you."

"What, because I'm so lame you look good by comparison? Thanks, asshole."

Jared glares. "I'm trying to compliment you, _asshole_. You keep me--"

He struggles for the word, and Jensen really wants to know what he'll say, but he takes pity when he sees how distressed Jared looks. "Yeah," he says. "I know." He claps Jared's shoulder. "Well, look on the bright side. Your personality sucks, but you're not bad to look at. Maybe she's really shallow."

That gets the laugh Jensen's been looking for, surprised but genuine, a burst of sound that makes Jensen feel like the most awesome person to have ever lived.

Of course, Jared leaves after, and when he comes back, all he'll say about the date is that it went _okay_ , with this secret little smile Jensen can't even bring himself to hate.

*

Jensen's never seen Jared in the first stages of dating. He and Sandy were kind of nauseating together--Jared would duck his head and blush and smile at her all the time, and generally looked like he was so lucky she was willing to put up with that him he couldn't imagine anything better.

Jensen still doesn't know exactly what happened there. He tells himself he's respecting Jared's privacy by not asking. He's not just leaving intact the pathetic delusion that, maybe, it had to do with him.

But now Jared's dating Genevieve, so, yeah, probably not.

He's nervous all the time, even when Jensen's around, and Jensen really selfishly wants Genevieve to be put off by it, but he can tell that she finds it endearing, thinks it's cute how shy he gets around her.

Jensen finds himself getting stupidly, inexplicably jealous that Jared isn't like that with him.

It pretty much sucks.

*

"I can't do this," Jared moans. His face is buried in his pillow.

"Wow," says Jensen. "You know, it's kind of amazing, you don't _look_ like a fifteen-year-old girl."

Jared rolls over. "I don't know how to be in a relationship anymore. I mean, Sandy was awesome, I always felt so comfortable, everything was _easy_ , she was gorgeous, we fit. And I don't know how to do that all over again."

Jensen sits down next to Jared, biting his lip. "So--what happened anyway? If it was so awesome."

Jared sighs, staring up at the ceiling. "My mom always told me the right girl wouldn't care if I was shy sometimes, or didn't always know what to do, you know? And most of the time, Sandy didn't. But we were talking about the wedding, and she said she wanted it big and all these people and public, and I knew I'd mess up my vows and just start running my mouth, and she told me she thought I was over that, like it was a thing I did when I was little. And it's not, I'm just--" he laughs hollowly. "You know how I am."

"Yeah," says Jensen. He wants to reach out, but he thinks Jared needs to keep going.

"And Genevieve--she thinks it's cute, that this is just how I am when I first like a girl, but I never really get over it. I mean--" he bites his lip. And then he looks at Jensen, very deliberately, and tugs, and Jensen goes easily, Jensen _always_ goes easily, and they fall into a kiss, Jared pulling him down and Jensen following.

It's so _short_ , and Jensen wants it to keep going, but Jared pulls back after only a second, and Jensen actually _whines_. And then feels like a tool.

"You get it," Jared says, and Jensen has absolutely no idea what he's talking about.

"Uh," says Jensen. He's still so close to Jared. He doesn't really know what to do. He has too many things he _wants_ to be able to figure out what his actual line is.

Jared flushes, and Jensen can see it disappearing into his shirt. He wants to know how far down it goes, and he might actually _find out_. "I broke up with her," says Jared. "It was pretty embarrassing how much I sucked at doing it. You would have felt bad for me. I thought I was gonna cry."

Jensen feels himself starting to grin. Clearly, he feels bad for Genevieve, who's a sweet girl, but--he's feeling good about _his_ chances. "Jared," he says, teasing, "did you pretend to be freaking out about a date just to lure me into your room?"

Jared blushes darker. "Um, maybe?"

Jensen laughs. "Dude, sneaky. I'm impressed." He leans in again, barely brushes his lips against Jared's before he remembers how important this is, and how stupid Jared can be sometimes. "Hey," he says. "Want to go out with me?"

Jared laughs, still blushing. "Yeah," he says, and he's got that Sandy look, that _how did I get this lucky_ look, and Jensen wonders why she would have ever _wanted_ him to change.

"Okay," he says, getting up off the bed. "So, I'll pick you up at--" Jared pulls him back down, back into a kiss, and they're both laughing when they get there.

"I hate you," Jared says, sounding so fucking _happy_. "Don't be a tease, Jensen."

"Luring me into your bed to have your way with me," Jensen teases, slipping his hand under Jared's shirt to get to the skin he's been fantasizing about for four years. "You're way sneakier than I thought, Padalecki." He gives Jared a thoughtful look. "So, hey, I'm in love with you."

Jared still manages to look surprised. "Yeah?" he asks, even though Jensen is pretty sure people who pass them on the street have noticed.

"Clearly," says Jensen. He kisses Jared's neck, his shoulder, whatever he finds his face in front of. "But you hate me, so--"

Jared laughs, sounds so _happy_ , and says, "God, you're a jerk, I hate you so fucking much," and Jensen thinks that's actually what he's been waiting to hear, all these years.

It's pretty much perfect.


End file.
